vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) (Marvel Comics)
Summary Despite being a talented car mechanic in his hometown of Los Angeles, Robbie Reyes never saw a bright future on the horizon. But when he stole a muscle car and took it out on a race, Reyes was met by an accident, however, instead of dying, he was ressurected a demonic being, granted this power by his deceased uncle Eli Morrow, a serial killer and demon worshipper. Coming in to reconciliation with his powers, he set out to rid the world of scum and villainy as the All-New Ghost Rider. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Roberto "Robbie" Reyes, Ghost Rider Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s. Classification: Human, Vigilante, Mechanic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Intangibility, Chain Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Can condemn his enemies to Hell, Rage Power, Can mind attack/make people suffer proportionate punishment for their sins with the Penance Stare, Can summon his car, the Hell-Charger, Portal Creation and Limited Teleportation (Can only do so through darkness). Limited Statistics Amplification, Transmutation, Possession and Power Bestowal (Only acts when using vehicles and mechanical beings large enough that he can ride them). Limited Resistance to Penance Stare (Robbie himself is unaffected by its effects, but his source of power, Eli Morrow, is harmed by it). The Hell-Charger has Non-Physical Interaction, Surface Scaling and Regeneration (Mid). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can overpower Mr. Hyde and trade blows with Starbrand, and She-Hulk). Can seemingly ignore conventional durability with the Penance Stare. Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to She-Hulk and Hulk). Likely up to Supersonic travel speed with the Hell-Charger (Can reach 6000 horsepower, making his car four times more powerful than Hennessey Venom GT hp) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Can tank hits from Amadeus Cho's Hulk, She-Hulk and Starbrand) Stamina: High (Can keep fighting while being severely damaged.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended melee range with the Hell Chain. Standard Equipment: Hell Charger and Hell Chain Intelligence: Average (Skilled Mechanic and Driver, as well as being an adept combatant.) Weaknesses: His uncle's spirit, Eli Morrow, resides in him, and sometimes actively attempts to sabotage Robbie. Has a constant desire to kill. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Due to having a different source of power, possessing different abilities, and being explicitly stated as such, this version of Ghost Rider isn't a Spirit of Vengeance, and as such, refrain from scaling him to the other Ghost Riders. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Mechanics Category:Drivers Category:Avengers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Split Personalities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Rage Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pain Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Chain Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Skeletons Category:Dual Wielders